Wolves Resolve
by Jericho - Sevena
Summary: Skolas, the Kell of Kells has escaped from the Prison of Elders. The question is, where did he go? Follow Exo-Titan Jericho-7 in his search for the once leader of the House of Wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND DESTINY IS OWNED BY BUNGIE.**

* * *

 **_1 MONTH AFTER THE DEFEAT OF ORYX, THE TAKEN KING_**

 _PRISON OF ELDERS, REEF ASTEROID BELT, MILKY WAY GALAXY_

Skolas, kell of kells. Leader of the fallen House of Wolves sat in his cell in chains. It had been a month since the Guardians defeated Oryx. Even though the father of Crota was killed, the taken still plagued the system in small it was up to the guardians to eradicate all of them. The fallen were in a sense decimated after the events of the taken king. Their numbers had dwindled due to Oryx either corrupting them or just killing them. The fallen House of Wolves was reduced to that of only a few hundred. The failed attempt to make a new base of operations on Mars further decreased their numbers. Skolas did not like what was happening to his people. He wanted them to be great race once again and not the scavenging pirates they are now.

Skolas soon heard the hatch to his cell open. Expecting the awoken that gave him his daily rations of ether, but it wasn't. It was a human with pale white skin, white hair that reached down her back, and fully black wore a long black dress with black heels. Skolas did not understand why this human had come out of her way just to see him. He soon heard the sound of his chains being broken. He fell down only to look up to see the woman standing right in front of him.

"You are in need of purpose no, I can give that purpose"she said in a mysterious tone.

Skolas did not understand the meaning of her words since she spoke English and not the Fallen language he was accustomed to.

The woman quickly understood why he didn't respond and talked back to him in the clear Fallen language.

 _"Forgive me for not speaking in your native tongue sooner"_ she said

 _"I said you are in need of purpose are you not, I can give you that purpose"_

 _"How?"_ Skolas almost growled back at her

 _"I already have a purpose, a purpose in which there is a future for my people"_ he almost yelled.

 _"Yes and look where that has gotten you, a jail cell where you are left to rot in while your people die"she said in an arrogant way_

 _"How dare you, a human, talk to me like that. I AM SKOLAS KELL OF KELLS"_ He yelled

 _"And I am no human, Skolas how about I make you a deal. I get you out of this prison and help the entirety of your race. All you need to do is aid in my cause to take control of a certain planet"_ She said.

 _"And how is a weakling such as you going to control a planet?"_ Skolas said

 _"Like I said, I am no mere weakling"_ she said with a snap of her fingers. Instantly two black creatures with white bony masks and red eyes appeared they walked next to the woman and almost bowed to her,

" _You practice void magic?"_ Skolas asked.

 _"No, it's a talent of mine, so are you willing?"_ She asked.

Skolas pondered for a bit, deciding if he should do it. The woman did break him out of his chains.

" _If I do this, do you promise that my race will become great once again?"Skolas asked_

 _"I normally don't do this but yes I promise"_ She said

 _"Fine I'll help"_ replied Skolas

 _"Excellent, if you would be so kind as to follow me through this portal so we could meet your new partner, we can begin immediately"_ She said with a pleased tone.

 _"What portal?"_ He asked

 _"This one"_ She replied as a purple and black portal appeared beside her. Skolas got up from the position he was in and walked into the portal behind the woman.

Minute later a the reef guard assigned to bring Skolas his daily rations of ether showed up. When she opened the a hatch, Skolas was no where to be found. She quickly ran the alarm station and pressed the blue button that was there. She then proceeded to yell into her comlink. "SKOLAS HAS ESCAPED, REPEAT SKOLAS HAS BROKEN OUT OF THE PRISON OF ELDERS. QUICKLY NOTIFY PETRA VENGE AND VARIKS". Soon the whole Reef was on high alert. All ships leaving the reef were put to a halt. Luckily there were no guardians that were at the reef at the time. All awoken that were available started their search for the escaped fallen Kell, but what they didn't know however was that Skolas was no longer in their system, but rather a different one.

 _PLANET, REMNANT_

Skolas walked out of the portal only to be greeted by the sights of a green forest. To him, this had a striking resemblance to planet Earth. He quickly searched for the woman who helped him escape,only to see her standing right in front of him. At full height,Skolas was easily twice the height and size of her. He soon felt the presence of three others in his area. He quickly decided to pull out his shrapnel launcher only to find out that he didn't have it since that traitor Variks confiscated it. The three presences soon revealed themselves as none other than humans. Two female and on male. The male had silver shaggy and spiky hair with gray and silver attire. The first female had green bob- cut hair, red eyes,a white shirt the stopped at her mid-section, black pants and heeled boots. The final woman had black hair that stopped at the middle of her back, amber eyes, and a red dress with glass like heels. All three were in shock when they saw the towering figure standing next to their boss. They quickly reached for their weapons only for the mystery woman to hold up her hand, signalling them to stop.

"Cinder. how nice of you and your companions to finally join us" The woman said

"Forgive me my queen but who or what is that" Cinder said pointing to Skolas.

"This is your new partner in crime Cinder, he will help accelerate our plans" The now identified Queen said with a smirk.

All three were in shock again only for Skolas to speak.

"You expect me to work with them, how pathetic" He said only to notice that he spoke the language of Human.

"My voice, I speak your language" he said almost confused.

"Yes I took the liberty of fixing that once we got here"Queen said. She soon started to walk away confusing skolas yet again.

"Where are you going?" Skolas asked

"To prepare for the coming year"she said.

"So your just going to leave me with these, these kids without nothing!" Skolas yelled almost scaring and offending the three people behind him.

"I'm not going to leave you with nothing, just look above you"the queen said pointing upwards. Everyone looked up only to see Skolas' wolf Ketch hovering above. Cinder and her companions were in awe of the ship just hovering there.

"I call shotgun" the silvered haired one said with a smirk and just like that the Queen was gone.

 _SATURN ORBIT_

Titan Jericho-7 was not having a good day. The titan was currently sitting in his New Monarchy ship called the _Comitatus._ It was a red ship which resembles some what of a Golden Age Fighter jet, but heavily remodelled and upgraded.

"Jax,anything coming in on the frequency channels?" he asked his ghost. The ghost materialized into existence next to him. Jax was Jericho's ghost, which was red a shell with white highlights.

"No, nothing other than requests for strikes on Fallen compounds or the usual Shax announcing the Guardians of the week for Crucible." Jax said

"Uhhhh, there's nothing to do" the Exo titan said in an almost whiny voice.

"Hold up" Jax interrupted him. "I'm receiving a transmission from Cayde.

"Patch him through" Jericho said in a somewhat relieved voice. He finallly probably get to kill something.

 _"Jericho, this is Cayde, do you read me"_ said the Hunter Vanguard.

"This is Jericho, I hear you loud and clear"

 _"Jericho, you remember Skolas don't you"_ Cayde said

"Yeah I remember him, Me and Summer defeated him in the Prison of Elders" Jericho replied,remembering that day.

 _"Weelll he recently escaped and you do not know how mad the awoken are"_ Cayde said

 _"_ On a scale of one to ten, how mad are they?" Jericho asked

 _"A ten"_ Cayde replied

"Oh boy"

 _"Yeah"_

"So what do you want me to do?" Jericho asked

 _"Well there are reports of Fallen Wolf ships, leaving the system and heading to a planet known as Remnant" Cayde said._

"Remnant?"Jericho asked

 _"Yeah, it's a planet we decided to leave alone since the colonists didn't want to be involved in our war with the darkness."_ Cayde told him

"How long ago was this?" The new monarchy titan asked

 _"Lets just say before I was created"_ the exo hunter replied

"Okay, so what do you want me to do, go to the planet and ask if they've seen a alien prisoner?" Jericho asked almost as if it was a joke.

 _"Uhh, yeah that sounds about right." Cayde said_

"What about the rest of my fireteam?" Jericho asked.

 _"You mean Zak and Summer, oh I'll tell them your on a routine patrol mission in Old Chicago and you won't be back for a while"_ Cayde said almost making up the excuse right there and then.

"Fine, so when do I leave?" Jericho asked.

 _"Whenever your ready,but don't take too long, we don't wanna start worrying about other systems and their problems whilw we have are own"_ Cayde told him

"Alright,any suggestions on getting to Planet Remnant?" Jericho asked.

 _"Try using that huge Vex Gate on Mercury in the Caloris Basin, I'm uploading the coordinates to your ghost"_ Cayde said before ending the transmission.

"Got em, you ready?" Jax asked him

"Hell yeah i,m ready, I've been itching to kill something all day." said Jericho as hit the warp thrusters as his ship went into hyperspace.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like the first chapter. My next update will probably be for Dragon Chronicles depending on how much people like this story. Until then Per Audacia Ad Astra. I'll see you star side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND DESTINY IS OWNED BY BUNGIE.**

* * *

 _SKOLAS' KETCH HIGH ABOVE THE SKIES OF VALE (1 WEEK AFTER ARRIVAL IN REMNANT)_

Skolas was not a very patient person or in this case kell. When this ' _Queen_ ' broke him out of the Prison of Elders, he was in a sense confused but at the very least grateful. When he arrived on planet remnant, he didn't expect to be sitting on his chair on the bridge of his ship. A few days ago, he had sent out a beacon, signalling all remaining fallen under the house of wolves to regroup on Remnant. In the time between then and now, only 50 fallen, ranging from mostly vandals, a couple of low ranking captains and a few dregs ,appeared on Remnant. At this point the House of Wolves couldn't be considered a house any more. Skolas didn't care however, he just needed all the help he could get to finish whatever these people he now worked with had in mind.

"Why hello Skolas" a feminine voice in behind Skolas said. Skolas spun in his chair to face the person who had asked him this only to find the three humans he had on his ketch.

"What do you three want?" Skolas asked aggressively.

"Well we need to meet an associate of ours to discuss our supply rations" the black haired woman said. Skolas did not really care for the names of the humans

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked aggressively again.

"We need you to come with us since you are apart of this as much as we are" She said with her amber eyes slightly glowing.

"Fine" He agreed as he rose out up of his chair to his intimidating height. He along with the three humans headed towards the Ketch hangar.

When the group got to the hangar they saw various fallen roaming around or working on ships. Skolas walked toward a Skiff that slightly hovered above ground.

"Were riding in that? Don't you have anything more sleek looking? That thing looks like it could barely fly." the silvered haired one asked. Skolas quickly shifted his sights toward him. He grab his scorch cannon off his back and aimed it towards the young man with the cannon on standby charge mode.

"Listen human, you wanted escort to your meeting, and your getting it. Your lucky I'm demonstrating this amount of kindness towards you, so why don't you shut your worthless hole, and GET IN THE SHIP!" yelled Skolas. Cinder and Emerald only looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and getting in. The one Skolas was pointing his cannon at quickly followed the other two. Soon Skolas was on board as well and the skiff took off into the sky.

 _Abandoned Warehouse Vale_

Roman Torchwick was really hating his life right now. A whole shipment of dust was destroyed thanks a couple of weird and annoying kids. Another thing was that he had an important meeting with an associate or mainly his boss and she would be arriving soon. He paced back and forth in the warehouse, with a couple of white fang grunts passed by. He soon heard a loud boom as if something had had exploded in this sky. He along with a couple other grunts rushed outside. Their eyes soon widened when they saw what it really was. It was some weird looking ship with no wings. At most it looked like a bug.

The ship soon came to a halt and hovered a few feet above ground. Roman soon saw the person he was scheduled to meet exit the being Cinder Fall, along with her companions Emerald and Mercury. The next thin that come out of the ship was more surprising. It was some sort of humanoid creature that stood over 8 to 9 feet tall. It had four arms, a blue cape with fur around his neck and a huge head or mask with tubes congaing orange fluid going into it. The creature/thing took a few slow steps forward,standing behind Cinder and her companions.

"So Torchwick, was the shipment secured?" Cinder asked him. Torchwick was still a lost for words as that thing started looking around.

"TORCHWICK!" Cinder yelled getting the man's attention.

"Oh forgive me, but may I ask you something?"Torchwick asked.

"You just did" Mercury told him.

"Okayyy ignoring the sarcasm, but what in the hell is that thing?" Torchwick asked referring to Skolas. Skolas growled a little causing Torchwick to step back.

"He is merely, someone who will help in our plans" Cinder told him smugly.

"First crazy kids and now this, are you sure it's a good idea to have that thing..." Torchwick was cut off as Skolas teleported right in front of him, staring him down with his four eyes.

"First of all human I am not a thing, so call me a thing again and I will not hesitate to squish your human body under my foot." Skolas told Torchwick.

Torchwick and the remaining White fang grunts all gulped in fear as they did not want to anger this 'Skolas' as he called himself. He towered over them and seem to have an intimidating feeling around him that nobody except for Cinder could shake off.

"If you have no further questions Roman, lets continue our meeting inside as scheduled. I would like to know if the Schnee dust shipment was secured." Cinder told Torchwick. He nodded hesitantly and went inside the warehouse as everyone, including Skolas, went inside.

 _CALORIS BASIN, MERCURY_

Planet Mercury was once a beautiful garden world until the vex came. In a mater of weeks the planet became a machine and was a key vex operation until the vex decided to abandon the planet. It is believed the Cabal came to Mercury once, but decided that the planet was not worth their time and that Mars was more crucial. Now Mercury is filled with abandoned Vex structures and sand. The only people that resign on Mercury are the alleged Warlock Osiris and the infamous Titan group known as the Sun-breakers. The only reasons Guardians come to Mercury are to compete in crucible matches or visit Osiris's lighthouse. Jericho- 7 on the other hand was here for a different reason. His ship the Comitatus was flying through Mercury's skies in search of a vex gate so that he could jump to the Planet Remnant to search for Skolas. Over the past week he had been gathering supplies and avoided being noticed by his team mates which was hard when almost every person you knew had a jump ship.

"Jax do you have an exact location?" the exo titan asked his ghost while piloting the ship.

"Yeah, you should see it coming up ahead"The ghost told his guardian. He was right as well as a huge circular ring stood upon a rock. The ship came to a stop as Jericho put the ship in standby hover mode.

"Okay, so how do we activate the thing?" the titan asked.

"Let me check some of the Ishtar records, aha, it says that some vex gates are connected through a network and can all be activated with one key" The ghost says.

"For a race of highly intelligent robots, they really have some bad security" Jericho said with a chuckle

"I could say the same thing" The ghost said as he glanced at the exo. The exo noticed this gesture.

"What was that little light?" Jericho said

"I told you to not call me that"Jax said

"That's what I thought, that was only a one time thing" Jericho told Jax as he remembered the time he used the same key he used for his quarters, for his vault.

" Anyway, do you believe the the key to the black garden could be used here?" the exo asked.

"Maybe, the vex in the black garden do resemble that of the vex that were once on Mercury, there's only one way to find out" the ghost said. He transmatted the key they used to get into the black garden onto a similar looking pedestal and to their surprise it worked. Vex structure started to twist and turn until the gate opened. Jax entered Planet Remnant's coordinates so the gate wouldn't take them to another location.

"Skolas here we come" Jericho said as he was excited. He took the ship out of standby hover mode and activated the warp thrusters. The ship soon enters the gate and they were on their way.

* * *

 **To be honest with you guys I was not expecting the feedback this story received. To clear the air with some things up that probably wasn't explained. I mentioned Summer last chapter. Yes that is indeed Summer Rose. I'll probably have to write another fic explaining how she died and how she was resurrected as a guardian and how Jericho mentored her so yeah. Another thing is that the person who helped Skolas escape was Salem from the end of Volume 3. That was just a form she took so that she seemed less imposing. Anyway, next chapter we'll get some interaction between the Jericho and others of the RWBY cast. Until then** **Per Audacia Ad Astra. I'll see you star side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY IS OWNED BY ROO** **STER TEETH AND DESTINY IS OWNED BY BUNGIE. (Now For A Quick Update)**

 **Sorry I kept you guys waiting for a while. School and Destiny kept me busy. Mainly I've been looking through a bunch of the grimoire to better understand some of the lore of both the fallen and the guardians. Also for Jericho's appearance, He wears the helm of exile, Ruin Wings and the taken king New Monarchy chest piece and greaves. He also has the Exotic Mark of the Executor and he wears the Cleopatra AK red shader. It's pretty much my character from destiny. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

 _("talking with ghost")_

 _('inner thoughts)_

("normal speech")

 _REMNANT'S ORBIT_

Jericho's ship had just exited a vex portal. He and his ghost were now sitting high above an Earth like planet with a shattered moon in it's orbit.

"Man, it looks like an exact copy of earth, but you know with different shaped land masses and the shattered moon." Jericho said.

"I know, no wonder humans colonized here. They probably thought that they could recreate Earth after the collapse" Jax said looking towards the planet.

"Jax could you scan for any traces of ether on the planet from here? Skolas and his wolves wouldn't have survived this long without some ether source." Jericho asked his ghost

"No, not unless I'm closer to the surface of the planet. Ether is very hard to detect or trace from long distances." Jax replied.

"Alright, I'm taken her down. Once we land you should be able to detect some Ether, if not then we're gonna have to talk with the locals. Even though asking questions isn't my forte. Hold on tight" Jericho said as he took the ship down towards the planet's surface.

 _EMERALD FOREST,VALE_

The Comitatus flew high above the Emerald Forest which alerting a bunch of grim. A fighter jet type ship isn't something that they would normally see, so to say that they were curious as to what was going on was an understatement.

Jericho's ship slowed down to a halt as it hovered over a small clearing. He was soon transmatted out of his ship as his metal boots hit the forest floor. The ship soon took off, returning to orbit as his ship naturally does. The exo looked around, taking in his surroundings, as if he were prepared for anything.

"It's almost like Ishtar Sink all over again,but with less Fallen and Vex roaming around like they owned the place" Jericho said as he took out his vanguard auto rifle, the answering chord.

"Jax, hows those Ether scans coming along? Did you find anything?" Jericho asked his ghost as he started jogging through the forest.

"Sorry, but I can't even scan for any. There's some sort of signal jammer covering this whole area. Until we find the source of that jammer, I can't scan at all."Jax told him.

"Then that's our first mission, find that jammer, hack it and or destroy it" Jericho said.

"Sounds like a plan let's go"Jax told him as he disappeared. Jericho summoned his ravensteel sparrow. It was all black with grey highlights. It was a gift from the vanguard for his service as a guardian. He was about to hop on until he heard the rustling of bushes behind him. He turned around an prepared his auto rifle,only to be greeted by a large black wolf like creature.

"What in the traveller's name is that thing?" Jericho asked out loud. He pointed his auto rifle at hit only for it to move closer.

"Huh, that's odd"Jax said as he appeared.

"What's odd"Jericho asked slowly pulling the trigger of the auto rifle pointed towards the creature

"Well I'm picking up traces of darkness from the creature"Jax told his guardian

"Oh, so it's a creature of darkness?"Jericho asked

"Pretty much" Jax replied

"Can I kill it already?"Jericho asked

"I don't see why not"Jax said

"Alright then"Jericho said as he opened fire on the creature, killing it instantly, with his Answering Chord. He soon heard more rustling however as 10 more wolf like creatures appeared and two bear creatures as well as a snake.

"Okay, was not expecting that. Guess I'll have to take you guys a bit more seriously as he took stored away his auto rifle and took out his Chaperone shotgun he got from the shipwright, Amanda Holiday. The first wolf creature jumped at him, only to receive a shotgun blast to the face. Soon two more jumped at him, only to be killed instantly. The rest charged at Jericho and there was only one option, The Fist of Havoc. Hunters and Warlocks called it the Fist of Panic due to is't reputation in the crucible, but here, the correct term is better used. Jericho jumped into the air and brought his fists down on the ground creating a huge shock wave the rocked the entire area. All the creatures were disintegrated in the explosion of arc energy leaving nothing left.

"I'll admit that was fun, but i would still rather fight some cabal or go into the crucible were it becomes very interesting" the Exo titan said as he summoned his sparrow once again and sped of into the forest. What he didn't notice was that someone was watching and observing him.

 _HEADMASTERS OFFICE, BEACON ACADEMY, VALE_

Professor Ozpin watched as the red armoured figure battle all the beowolves, ursa, and the king taijutu. To say he was impressed by his skills was a bit of an understatement. The sudden appearance of him raised many, questions. For starters, who was he? What was that red floating thing that hovered near him? Where did he come from? Ozpin needed to figure this out. He would have to handle this problem face to face. He got up from his chair and made his way to the elevator with both coffee and cane in hand.

 _EMERALD FOREST, VALE_

Jericho was still speeding through the forest on his sparrow trying to find the source of the jammer. He soon heard the sound of plane engines as a strange ship flew over him. To him it looked like it was going to land not to far up ahead. He decided to check it out. He and Jax could probably get some info on where they were. Jericho soon reached the clearing where the strange ship landed. He got off his sparrow and approached the ship. The side door soon opened and a a man with grey hair, small glasses, a cane and some sort of obsession with the colour green stepped out.

" _Okay, Jax what do I do again?_ " Jericho asked his ghost from within his head as he and the man had stared at each other.

" _First Contact procedure_ "Jax told him

" _Right, what was the procedure again?_ "

" _Introduce yourself as a guardian and where you hail from_ "Jax told him

 _'Right, okay here goes nothing.'_ Jericho thought

"My name is Jericho-7. I am a Titan class guardian from Earth. I'm here to capture and or kill the prisoner known as Skolas the kell of Kells. Do you have any information on him at all?"

The man took a sip out of his coffee mug and look towards him.

"My name is professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. I do not know of this Skolas person in which you speak of. i do however have some questions for you and your little friend". As if on cue Jax appeared and hovered over Jericho's shoulder. Both Jax and Jericho were a bit surprised that this man knew that the ghost was there.

"How did you know that Jax was there or even existed. I only appeared twice and that was before we encountered you. Unless.."

"He's been watching us the whole time ever since we landed" Jax answered.

"That is more or less correct. This whole area is monitored to keep track of my students as for I am the headmaster of my academy"Ozpin told him. Soon more rustling was heard.

"I detecting more of those creatures coming"Jax spoke up

"We call them grim" Ozpin told them.

"I suggest we move this conversation to a somewhere less dangerous and more private" Jax told them

"Jax is right, do you mind if we continue our talk at your school?" Jericho asked

"It's an academy, and I don't mind at all. Do you two need a ride however?" Ozpin asked

"Not thanks we have our own" Jericho told him and his ship appeared right above them.

"Ozpin you lead the way" Jericho said and Ozpin nodded as he got back in the bullhead and soon rose into the air. Jericho was soon transmatted up into the Comitatus which hovered in place above the trees. Both ships soon took of towards Beacon Academy.

 _BEACON ACADEMY, VALE_

Beacon Academy was very busy as it normally was. The start of the new semester was tomorrow and many students were trying to gather supplies or training. Others were just walking around the courtyard peacefully. However, that peace was interrupted by the sound of ship blasting through the sky. Many student wondered what it was until a somewhat large, red fighter jet like ship approached the school. It circled around the clock tower and slowed down to a halt over the docking stations more most ships. It hovered for a little, until a ramp lowered onto the ground. A large, red armoured figure walked down the ramp and on to the courtyard. His helmeted gaze looked around the courtyard. His appearance made most students fear him or idol him. The headmaster soon up to him from behind.

"This way Mr Jericho" Ozpin told him

"Mr Sevena is fine as for Jericho Is my first name" Jericho told Ozpin

"Alright Mr Sevena, this way if you would" Ozpin said as both he and Jericho made their way to the school.

 _ATLAS MILITARY FACILITY, ATLAS_

Skolas approached the facility he was assigned to attack. He was told to retrieve a power core that Atlas had been working on for months now. Much to his resentment, he had to do this. He hated working with these humans. As he approached the entrance, he brought out his scorch cannon and aimed it at the guard at the entrance. He charged up the shot and fired. Soon, the guard was no more. However, the blast did put the facility on high alert.

Skolas couldn't waste any time. He used his teleportation ability to get inside. Once he was in, he immediately started to kill and destroy everything in sight. The Atlesian soldiers who were there shot there guns at him, only to for the bullets to bounce off his armour plated skin.

"I don't have time for this" He muttered as he went deeper into the facility, but not before killiing the soldiers. As he reached the core chamber, he heard the sound of several metal steps behind him. As he turned around, he was greeted by humanoid robots with blaster and swords.

"Halt, drop you weapon and.."the atlesian knight didn't get time to finish as he and the others were obliterated by Skolas' scorch cannon. Skolas pried the door to the core room open. When he walked through, he saw a yellow glowing sphere floating in between two pillars. Skolas grabbed it and stored it in one of his pouches on his waist. He made his way back to the main area only to be greeted by 30 human soldiers, 10 atlesian knights and four Paladins.

"You have got to be kidding me" He said. One of the soldiers,,which seemed to be some sort of commander stepped forward and soon yelled at him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" He yelled. Skolas,deciding to humour himself, placed his scorch cannon on the floor. Some of the the soldiers started to approach him,only for Skolas to mutter something that was in his Eliksni language. The soldiers didn't know what he said. However they still started engage on him. What happened next both surprised and scared all the soldiers.

A six legged spider tank, burst through the ceiling and land on the ground. The walker soon started shooting and blasting everything in sight. When the tank stopped shooting, nothing was left standing in the room except for Skolas. He grabbed his scorch cannon from the floor and made his way over to his fallen wolf walker. A vandal soon climbed out and knelled before Skolas.

"Rise Kasin, you have done well. Now lets return to the Ketch, we have something to deliver" Skolas told the Vandal, now named Kasin. Kasin hoped into the walker while Skolas rode the walker from the side as they made their way back to the Ketch.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is finally finished. Next chapter will focus on Jericho explaining the history of the guardians and Earth. He also finally get to meet Team RWBY. As for Skolas, I don't know yet but I'll figure something out. Also from now on Skolas will refer to his race as not the Fallen but the Eliksni as for it is what the fallen calls their people. Until next time, Per Audacia ad Astra. I'll see you star side.**


End file.
